


A Special Jumpscare (Septiplier OneShot)

by cryppie (orphan_account)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cryppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh, the first Septiplier story I ever wrote. How <i>glorious.</i></p>
<p><a href="http://jacksepticeyeplz.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> <a href="http://markiplierplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="u"></span><br/><b><br/></b><br/><i>~!!JACKSEPTICEYE AND MARKPLIER BOTH BELONG TO THEMSELVES!!~</i><br/><br/> </p>
<p>  <span class="u"></span><br/><b><br/></b><br/><i>~!!THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, CAMERON, AND ONLY ME. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE USED ANY PART OF THIS STORY AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!!~</i><br/><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Special Jumpscare (Septiplier OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, the first Septiplier story I ever wrote. How _glorious._
> 
> [](http://jacksepticeyeplz.deviantart.com/) [](http://markiplierplz.deviantart.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **  
> **  
> _~!!JACKSEPTICEYE AND MARKPLIER BOTH BELONG TO THEMSELVES!!~_  
>   
>   
> 
>   
> **  
> **  
> _~!!THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, CAMERON, AND ONLY ME. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE USED ANY PART OF THIS STORY AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!!~_  
>   
> 

Jack woke up on an unfamiliar couch, hearing loud snoring coming from a room not too far away.

_"Where in the hell am I?"_ He looked around cautiously, looking for a clue that might tell him where he was.

It was a nice apartment, nicer than the ones he'd ever been in. Jack didn't seem to find any immediate pictures, but after gazing across the room for a while, he saw one hanging up. 

"Bingo." He said, standing up.

He went over to the picture, and then remembered exactly where he was.

"Oh shit, that's right! I stayed with Mark last night! That must be his God awful snoring..."

Jack walked through the hallway and down to Mark's room, only to find him just as he had expected; sprawled out on the bed and snoring louder than a hippopotamus.

"MARK! GET UP!" Jack yelled, chuckling slightly afterwards.

Mark jumped and woke up, sitting up quickly with his eyes widened. "SLENDY NO! Oh, Jack. It's just you. God damn it..."

"It's about time for you to get up, anyway. You have recording to do, don't you?" Jack responded, pointing toward the door with his thumb.

Nodding in agreement, Mark grumbled, "Yeah, yeah. I know I do."

Mark got up and put a shirt on, then grabbed his glasses off his nightstand and put them on.

"What about your pants?" Jack asked.

"Don't be dumb, Jack." Mark responded with a chuckle as he headed to his office.

Jack went back into the living room and grabbed his hat, putting it on and adjusting it a few times before being satisfied. Afterwards, he crept around the corner of Mark's office door

"Oh no... Nooooo you don't." Mark said, squinting at the screen. "No, Bonnie you stay OUT THERE where you BELONG!"

He clicked furiously a few times before being jumpscared by Freddy.

"AH FREDDY, FUCK YOU!" Mark yelled, the screen going to static.

"Hmm... now should be a good time..." Jack thought to himself as he snuck up behind Mark.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm kicking your ASS Freddy!" Mark yelled toward the screen, unaware of the Irish YouTuber behind him.

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES!" Jack yelled from behind Mark. "MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND TODAY I'M HERE WITH MARK!"

"GAH! JACK WHAT THE HELL?! STOP INTERRUPTING MY VIDEO!" Yelled Mark, chuckling at himself.

Ignoring Mark, Jack looked into the camera with a big grin.

"Shocked? Yeah, thought you might be. Well, I'm here in L.A. with Mark because while I was down here... ehh, something happened. I'm not going to go into much detail, but I just reeeally needed to come to Mark's, and he was nice enough to let me stay the night. Right Mark?" He looked at Mark for agreement, which he received from Mark in a nod.

Jack continued. "Anywhoo, since I'm here, I wanted to briefly talk about 'Septiplier' for a second. I know this is a thing that people have been wanting SOOO badly, and you make a lot of fan art to show it. That's why I wanted to give you all a present!"

Mark rotated his chair so he could look at Jack, and did so with a confused expression. "What do you me-"

He was cut off by Jack gently grabbing his chin and kissing him for a solid ten seconds, followed by him smirking and leaving the room with no further explanation. 

"Uhhh..." Was the only response that came from Mark as he blushed madly.

He quickly did his outro, uploading the video despite the odd nature of what just happened.

Getting up from his chair, Mark brushed a little hair from his face and walked out into his living room, finding Jack patiently sitting on the couch with a wide grin on his face.

"I regret nothing." Jack said.

"You rat bastard." Mark replied, chuckling and walking over to Jack. "You could have at least waited a second so I could return the favor." 

He put his hand gently against Jack's cheek and kissed him.


End file.
